Garage door opener (GDO) systems typically require that the user of a vehicle physically interact with the GDO through a wireless transmitter or related remote control device for the purpose of signally instructing a motorized linkage to open or close a garage door. For example, in most systems, a user must manually press a button on an in-vehicle transmitter to operate the GDO. The activation range of most such devices is limited to a relatively short range (typically no more than about 100 feet). More recently, such systems have been included as part of an inner (i.e., rear-view) mirror assembly that may use a human-machine interface (HMI) in the form of push buttons, speakers or the like as a way to effect door opening and closing instructions while taking advantage of share components. Even more recently, vehicles have incorporated telematics systems in conjunction with global positioning systems (GPS) or other position determining devices. Such systems can use a driver's cellular telephone as a data carrier in order to ascertain a vehicle's spatial coordinates and travel direction, as well as to achieve additional wireless communication capacity, including connection to the internet to permit remote control of various suitably-connected devices or systems. The GDO is one such system that can be connected via combination of one or more of telematics, GPS and the internet to effect additional functionality.
Nevertheless, to date there has been no attempt to have a vehicular garage door system that is responsive to a change in the gear selector as a way to achieve automated opening and closing operation. Moreover, there has been no attempt to combine gear shift changes with position determining devices to effect fully automated garage door operation that takes into consideration the vehicle's spatial position relative to the door being opened and closed.